


Foreplay is a Contact Sport

by ArmaniWorks



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Paizuri, handjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmaniWorks/pseuds/ArmaniWorks
Summary: A sporty girl like Lynn should know her way around a stick and set of balls
Relationships: Lincoln Loud/Lori Loud, Lincoln Loud/Lynn Loud Jr.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	1. Discovering The Sport

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I came up with on my birthday

It all started when Lynn decided to skip her practice for the day, not that it wasn’t something that she considered to be a grievous crime. For whatever reason, the quintessential athlete decided to herself that she wasn’t in the mood to deal with any of the antics her coach and her lessers of whatever sport she’d decided to play in for the season had to offer. The girl had felt the urge to spend the afternoon finding her current bedmate and seeing if he happened to be up for a round of luchador wrestling… or perhaps if he couldn’t find the balls to put on the mask and take to the lumpy twin-sized ring, maybe she’d humor him with a couple rounds of his favorite video game.

“I’m home!” Her kicks went sailing across the living room, pounding against the beaten wall as she stretched out and let her back pop in satisfaction. “Where you at, Linc!? I’ve got time to spare and I don’t wanna waste it pulling you outta hiding!” She took to the earth, darting from room-to-room and attempting to sniff out her little brother from his hiding place. There didn’t seem to be any sign of his arrival, even though she knew he was usually the first one to come home. It was true that she’d been a small tad over-affectionate, just a smooch overbearing when they’d first come to their living arrangement, but now she was sharing that room with him and their gothic sibling. There was no denying that, now that little Lincoln was sharing a bed with the both of them, he could give her just a little more of his attention. It was just good manners, after all.

But the middle-Loud was nowhere to be found, not in his room or any lower part of the house. It drove the girl to fits, but she didn’t want to take any chances of the other siblings giving him solace when she’d taken from her own busy schedule to gift him her precious time. Luna and Luan’s closet held nothing but old videotapes and ratty rocker clothes that she wouldn’t be caught dead in. Lola and Lana’s room was full of nothing but stuffed animals and animal chow and she didn’t want to stay in such a deathtrap of a room longer than she had to. Her own room was still covered in red and stank to high heaven of day-old spaghetti sauce. That only left…

Lynn took a small gulp of air, immediately swallowing all of her initial fears and tensions about dealing with the eldest of the bunch, hoping that ditzy Leni was housing their brother underneath her bed. At least she would be easy to trick into loosening her tongue. She stood in front of Lori and Leni’s doorway, invisible strings pulling at her arms and legs, nervousness at the rage of her elder at her personal space being invaded. Not that it wasn’t that she couldn’t take her, no no, she could easily take someone with such limited agility and athletic prowess. It was just that she didn’t want to deal with such a conflict when her little brother was involved. Yes, that was it, exactly! The security panel on the door was just for show, cheap electronic theatrics that scared Lincoln but didn’t shake her one ounce. She’d just throw open the door and see Leni-

“See, little brother, isn’t that much better?” Her hand froze over the doorknob as she heard the faint whispers of the eldest blonde coming from behind the cracked wood. As brash and as headstrong as the bravest of the Louds was, instinct told her that a swift death awaited her beyond the threshold. Instead, her experience sneaking out to play midnight roller derby allowed her to open the door with nary a sound, but the lack of maintenance along the door’s hinges told her that any further than a crack would give her away to the occupants. Lynn peered an eye through the inch-wide opening, gazing at the two bodies along the side of Lori’s sapphire sheets. There, Lori sat on her knees in front of their little brother, her chest laid bare for both to see and her hands resting overtop Lincoln’s naked lap. Her eye bulged in intrigue and amazement as she drank in the sight of something crystal clear and fluid, the thing that coated her hands drizzling down overtop the boy’s surprisingly sizable shaft.

Lynn’s body convulsed reflexively as she watched Lincoln shiver in response, realizing that the liquid was merely some kind of lubricant as Lori pulled up a small bottle from behind her ample thighs, making a show of allowing it to pour along his rising erection. “Mmmh, and you were so resistant to this before” She cooed, the elder teenager’s eyes sparkling as she watched his cock shiver with the initial cold before rising up from the ensuing heat. “It’s all in good fun, Linky, fun you could be having whenever I-I mean, whenever we want.” It was more than clear to their unintended third that Lori wanted more than just a good time but even moreso that Lincoln wasn’t in the right mind to process that. All that seemed to run through his addled head how overwhelming the amount of attention the experienced sibling was giving to his surging member. 

_‘How did this happen?’_ The athlete’s question went unanswered as she watched Lori’s lips twist into an expression of sheer satisfaction. _‘Why is_ ** _she_** _the one doing this?’_ Lynn’s fingers twitched slightly before curling into a ball of irritation and disdain. _‘This is sick… sick and wrong. So why is it_ ** _her_** _that’s doing this? Why is it… why_ ** _isn’t_** _it…?’_ She stewed in a pool of her own thoughts as Lori’s hands moved inbetween Lincoln’s legs.

“You don’t have to say a thing, little brother.” She murmured, Lynn’s ears struggling to catch every single syllable that came from her elder’s lips. She  **needed** to hear  **everything** that came from this interaction. The way that Lori cared for her brother’s knob captured every ounce of her attention, the way that the oil glistened off her carefully manicured nails as she worked the liquid all along his ballsac, visibly shivering with excitement at how Lincoln twitched with bliss. “Just relax and let your big sis take care of all your needs… and then,” Her lips immediately twisted into that sinister grin that Lynn easily recognized whenever the nightmare of an elder had anything over her sisters and lorded it over them. “... after I take care of you…” Lynn watched how the blonde’s thumb worked itself over his cockhead with a flourish that she’d only ever seen from Lincoln when he played his boring videogames. “... maybe you can take care of me?” It took Lynn a split second for her to realize that she was repeating her big sister’s words in her head, word-for-word, blanching and showing her disdain at how sickeningly sweet Lori’s words came out.

“Wh-wh-” The foreign voice sent shivers down her spine, Lincoln speaking for the first time since she’d intruded on their private moment. “Yuh wan’ me tuuh-” The way he slurred his speech as Lori milked him for what he was worth, it was the first time she’d ever seen him this way… the first time he was truly, utterly speechless… and it wasn’t…

It wasn’t because of HER.

“Ohhh, no no no, my cute little brother. You’re not ready for  **that** yet.” Lori laughed as she watched how his precum dribbled down the shaft, parting the heavy sheen of oil. “But if you come with me tomorrow and help me and the girls carry all our things…” The way that she chuckled made Lynn’s skin crawl, but she knew that her baby brother was too entangled in her web of arousal to notice how deep he really was. “Maybe I can make sure you get another ‘happy ending’, like tonight’s going to be…” Lynn stewed in rage as she watched Lori lean forward, ample Cs pressing into their sibling’s lap and mixing with the erotic concoction beneath her as she pressed her nose against Lincoln’s. “Just… say…”

**“YES!!”** The poor boy moaned with blinded need, hips thrusting against his sister’s grip, cockhead finding a home within the pillowy folds of her mounds as he begged for release. “Please Lori, I’ll do anything, just… just  **pleas-** ”

Lori’s eyes gleamed with victory and something Lynn had never seen in her big sister before, as the woman began to work at her brother’s knob with a fever that Lynn had never seen since in her sister before. She nestled his head between her breasts and began to pump, eagerly drinking in the sounds of pained ecstasy as he struggled against the surge of pleasure. It didn’t take long for him to lose the fight and unload himself completely within her mammaries, filling Lynn’s chest with enough tension that she would’ve screamed. Watching from her hiding place only made her feel worse, how Lori’s face was picturesque of lustful glee as she gazed at how much of Lincoln’s cum coated her perfectly tanned breasts. A single finger went to swipe at the crystalline mixture, a huge dollop falling down from her fingertip as she brought it to her mouth and sucked on her middle finger.   
  
“Mmm, good boy… and you didn’t even get any in my hair.” She chuckled to herself, putting a palm to her chest and wiping up as much of his spunk off of her as possible. “Now, if you’d be a  **good** little brother and get your  **generous** big sister a towel, I’d be ever so grateful…” Lynn’s eyes snapped open in surprise and for the first time, she realized she’d been drooling since she saw Lori press her oversized tits into Lincoln’s crotch. Breath catching in her chest, she pushed herself off her knees and scrambled to her feet, head darting back and forth to look for anything that could be used for cover before finally jumping headfirst into the bathroom in an attempt to get away.

* * *

  
  


Lincoln could barely stand on his feet, much less trek his way to the bathroom. Putting all of his weight against the wall, he shuffled towards the door and drunkenly turned the knob, pushing it open and revealing the contents… of his big sister Lynn, covered in towels. “Lynn?” The weakness in his voice felt wrong, immediately coughing and trying to cover his cum-fatigue with false ailment. “Wh-I mean, what’re you doing?”

Pulling a towel off her head, the athlete gathered her senses and focused on her little brother, trying not to stare at his disheveled pants and instead gazing straight into his unfocused eyes. “Lincoln! Jus-just grabbing a towel! Long day at training, busy day, really needed a towel for your sweaty- **my sweaty face** !” Lynn dabbed her face with cheap terry cotton before throwing the towel square into her brother’s face.   
  
“But… you should be-? Whatever. It doesn’t matter.” Lincoln dazedly murmured, clutching the cloth to his face before turning around and closing the door behind him. The air hung stagnant for a moment before Lynn let out her breath, sighing in relief. She stared at the aged wood as if she could see clearly through it, towards where she knew her precious sibling was doting on her aggravating elder.

“Not for long, he won’t be.” She mused to herself with renewed resolve. “Whatever he can do for her, he can do for  **me** , and he’ll like it  **better** !”


	2. Pep Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every player needs to be properly motivated to get their head in the game

From that moment on, the rest of the afternoon went by as a blur to Lynn, thoughts lost to the void of fantasy as the world continued on around her. The image of her brother’s face locked in pleasure continued to captivate, losing more and more of her focus to the precious seconds he'd burned into the back of her mind. Sisters came home and sisters went, attempts at minor socialization in the large household being rewarded with merely a wave and a murmur from the distracted athlete. When her mind finally decided to release her from an hour of repeat, she found herself on the simple dirt mound she's crafted with Lana, the younger girl already tapping her baseball onto the ground in her usual taunt to get the adolescent to show her how big girls really played the game. Despite the lack of memory and lost time, Lynn found it much easier to simply go with the flow, unwittingly putting the smaller girl in the line of fire as her imagination put together a painfully familiar image of her big sister overtop the miniature tomboy. Walnut eyebrows furrowed as Lori’s irritating voice mocked her, fury and hormones leaving her deaf to her sister’s catcalls for pitching and itching, blood bubbling hotter with every syllable uttered.

**‘Are you actually surprised at what happened back there?’** An underhanded throw and a solid hit, Lynn’s teeth found home in the back of her lower lip as she struggled to keep a lid on her temper.  **‘How stupid can you possibly be? He’s a boy with needs, after all. Needs you could NEVER fulfill with that flat chest and your lack of common sense.’** She bent over to pick up another ball that littered the dirt and felt her fingernails struggle to break through the cheap lining.  **'Do you even know HOW to satisfy a boy? Can you even satisfy yourself?'** Chocolate eyes struggled to keep focus on her actual goal instead of the phantom’s shallow laugh plaguing her senses, muscles tensing as her breath hitched in her chest, staring ahead sightlessly towards Lana as she cocked herself for the throw.  **‘I’m the ‘big sister’ here, the one he can come to for everything he could ever want.’** Her next toss was an overhead, too fast for the youth to swing at, but that didn’t discourage the little girl nor the wild fantasy that her swing came anywhere close to touching the pitch.  **‘How could you think that tiny waste of a body could make him feel good when all of this is available to him?’** She couldn’t keep the growl from rising within her gullet, senses focused as imprints became embedded in the ball, muscles flexing and contorting as she watched her eldest sibling running her hands unabashedly along her curves.  **‘How could you possibly think you two had something, ANYTHING special? Get real, loser.’** The next throw cut through the air with a soft whistle that rang in the tomboy twin’s ears, a whistle cutting through Lana’s chapped lips as Lynn dipped down to pick up another cheap cowhide bullet, first digging it into the ground as her eyes never left the phantom standing behind Lana.  **‘Face the facts, you're just second best compared to me and to him, you’ll never be anything more than an ugly’**

“Lynn?” The echo was almost unreadable underneath the taunt, front teeth digging deep and cutting a tear into flesh rendered numb from the fury.

**‘flat-chested’**

It echoed again, like the squeak of a mouse from a distance, drowned out by a rumbling growl that sent a tremble down her sister’s spine. “Lynn!?” 

**‘mutt of a-’**

“Lynn!!” Lana took a step back at just the last second, subconscious self-preservation telling her not to challenge the unchecked power that sent the softball flying at speeds that might have sent a professional into a panic. The ten-dollar brittle bat practically shattered from the force of the throw, the remnants of the handle flying out of her hands alongside pine shrapnel, hands shaking like mad as Lana turned to her sister in shock. “Whoh… jeez Louise, what was THAT?”

The brunette’s eyes widened in alarm as she watched her baby sister fall to her butt, fear fueling her drive to move as she ran to inspect the damage done. “Lana! No, no nono, oh man! I’m sorry, I'm so sorry! I-I wasn’t thinking, I-”

The youngster leaned forward, a mixture of excitement and awe causing her breath to catch as she laughed at the outcome of her challenging the elder child. “Why don’t you toss like that more often, Lynn? You’d never lose a game if you tossed like that!”

“If I tossed like that, I’d put someone in the hospital.” She muttered, shame hiding the relief that her sister seemed to see her accident as a case of over-competitiveness. “Lana, I’m sorry, I wasn’t… wasn’t thinking straight.”

“No, you were thinking FAST!” Glistening eyes locked onto her big sister’s arm, watching as she worked the muscle as she rubbed her bicep. “So seriously, what’s the deal? I’ve never seen you throw like that, ever! You alright?”

Lynn nursed the tear in her lip, the pain of open flesh grounding her fury and reminding her of the need to keep her cool with family. She took in a breath and walked forward to stand beside her sister, a hand to her backside to coax her into sitting into the dirt while her other hand reached out to pick up the ball that once served as a speed bullet. “It’s just… yeah, I’ve kinda been thinkin’ about… I mean, I saw him…”

“You mean Lincoln?” There was no keeping the alarm out of her eyes, the tension in her fingers as she reflexively pulled Lana tight against her. “Yeah, I figured it was something like that. He kinda has a habit of doing that, ya’know? Being a dummy without even realizing it?” Lynn’s lips twisted, tongue-tied at the weaving of a lie and half-truth to the point of merely turning her head aside. “So what’d the big doofus do this time? Borrow your hockey stick as a backscratcher again?”

“If only it were that easy…” She murmured to herself, turning so that she could keep her tone low enough the conversation couldn’t be picked up by any passing ears. “It’s not like he did it… on purpose?” There was no keeping the doubt from her voice, Lana raising an eyebrow as the athlete continued to dig the words from inner depths. “But he needed something… and instead of coming to me about it… he went to someone else? I mean, it’s not like he SHOULD HAVE” Lynn couldn’t keep the growl from breaking through, little sister cringing for only a second before pulling herself close to provide comfort. “But he DID… he did and I hate it. I hate that I hate it.”

Lana’s youthful face contorted in thought for more than a minute, Lynn taking the time to take in the comfort of her silence and savor the company, burying her chin in the tomboy’s dirty red hat. “So…” The word caught her by surprise, not expecting the tiny blonde to tilt her head back to look her in the eye. “What’re you gonna do about it?”

“What am I… gonna do?”

“Yeah! I mean, you’re not just gonna let it go, are you?” Lynn couldn’t help but purse her lips at that. “You are? No way! I mean, you’re Lynn Loud! Lynner Lynner, chicken dinner!” Lana jumped out of her lap and made a show of her big sister’s treasured victory dance, electing a giggle from the teenager as she watched. “There’s no WAY you’re gonna let it go without doing something about it!”

Calloused fingers weaved through a mop of uncombed walnut locks, daring to even fathom what was being suggested to her. “I mean, I CAN’T… can I?” The smack came out of nowhere, the Loud being blindsided by a swat from an unwashed red hat. Lynn couldn’t help but give a yelp, more from the surprise than from any kind of pain that could’ve come, Lana leaning forward with her hands on her hips and her hat gripped tightly in her hand. “What was THAT about!?”

“You did it AGAIN!” The frown on Lynn’s face turned inquisitive, softening as her baby sibling’s rant began to clarify. “Can’t! Cant can’t  **can’t** ! I’ve NEVER heard you say that word about anything you do!” There wasn’t even space for Lynn to challenge her as the boyish twin kept on her tirade. “You. Are. Lynn.  **LOUD** !! You never give up, EVER!” She threw her arms up, hat flying to kiss the sky before falling to the dirt. “And just cause our big bro-”

“-little bro-”

“ **OUR BRO** ” Lana pouted at the correction “is getting sports advice from some loser who thinks they’re better than you!?” Lynn’s mouth opened, then snapped shut to keep the second error from being rectified. “No way! You tell that loser to crawl back in the hole they wormed out of, then sit Stinkoln down, tell him what he needs and if he tries to back-talk you, you tell him you’re  **Lynn Loud and you’re number one** !!”

The look of shock never left her eyes as Lana screamed straight into her face, cheeks reddening as she imagined her little brother crying out her name as she stood in front of him

legs spread

every inch of him standing tall and demanding  **she** be the one to take care of him

Begging  **her** guidance over Lori’s

**Her** becoming  **his** number one.

Not Lori.  **LYNN**

“You’re right.”

“I can’t hear yo~u~” Lana crooned, a hand to her ear as she watched the fire return to her sister’s eyes. This time, there wasn’t mere blind fury, but tempered focused passion behind her chocolates. “What was that?”

“I said” Lana’s lips grew wide as she watched big sister Lynn rise to her feet, fingers gripped into a fist and trembling with power as the area practically crackled with their positive energy. “ **you’re right** !” She snatched up the treasured currant cap and held it over her head like a trophy, barreling into her baby sister and snatching her up in a hug that quickly evolved into a prideful carry atop Lynn’s tempered shoulder. “ **I’m Lynn Loud and I won’t give up, not to anybody** !!”

Both girls erupted into wild laughter and chanting, circling the dirt and shattered bat pieces like they’d won an actual game before letting the energy die down and collapsing to the floor with pride in their souls. A honest, toothy grin decorated Lynn’s lips as she gave her other half a punch to the cheek, knuckles dancing across her blushing cheeks in soft manner that only made Lana’s heart bubble with joy. “Thanks Lana, I needed that, really. I owe you.”

“You wanna owe me?” She dug her cheek into the dirt to hide the blush, sisterly pride keeping her from jumping into the bigger girl for another hug. “First, you get our dork of a brother back in line.  **Then** , you get me another bat.”

“Deal!”


End file.
